


PUPPY LOVE

by Pentobarbital_Mojito



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 表海
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentobarbital_Mojito/pseuds/Pentobarbital_Mojito
Summary: 狗狗和饲主梗的约稿，但是写得很ooc请注意。





	PUPPY LOVE

“干什么……放手！”海马濑人刚关上门，变成人形的博美犬就扑了过来。几分钟之前还很小巧的博美，如今变化后的身高已经只比海马低半个头了。初次变成这样时虽然也令人惊讶，但那时不过刚能够到腰而已，加上毛绒绒的耳朵和尾巴，并没有多少冲击力。如果是普通的犬类还好，长得再大也不用担心KC喂不起。然而面前的狗狗并不是用狗粮就能打发的乖孩子，自己还真是养了个不得了的家伙……即便这么想，事到如今也不可能后悔了。虽然刚开始也多少有流言传进耳里，堂堂KC社长却养了只博美还真是不符合形象之类的无聊感想，但海马看在这是弟弟请求的份上，还是让蓬松柔软的博美顺利戴上了带着KC标识的狗牌和项圈。  
“这个项链是哥哥和我重要的东西，它为了帮我们捡回来还受伤了……看上去是被抛弃的小狗，如果这么放着不管，可能会被带走安乐死的……哥哥，我们能不能收养它？”被雨淋湿的木马抱着毛变成一缕一缕从而显得眼睛格外大而可怜的小狗，两双眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着海马濑人，一贯重视弟弟的海马即便对来历不明的博美哼了一声，也还是叫来矶野给它安排了洗澡剪指甲疫苗一系列事情。“社长，那边问需不需要给狗做绝育。”“不要吧哥哥！他一定会很乖的，它才这么小……”  
我当时就该让矶野把这个也吩咐下去！海马濑人用力试图推开黏在自己身上的武藤游戏，咬牙切齿地想。  
“海马君，下雪天也只穿风衣的话会感冒哦。你身上好冰。”毛乎乎的耳朵在海马的耳朵附近蹭来蹭去，痒得要命。和对方完全犬态时冰凉而湿漉漉的鼻子不同，现在不时招呼在皮肤上的是让他止不住战栗的炙热吐息。  
“可笑，我还需要被一只博美担心身体状况？你再不住手的话，最晚明天早上我就会叫人带你去做绝育。”  
“可是我那个形态的年龄只有两个月而已，是做不了手术的哦？海马君放松，没事的，等一会应该就会很舒服了……你的手好冰……可是这里好热……发烧了？”  
“不过是才到室内没有调节过来而已。都说了别贴得这么近！”  
“可是你还没有回答我上次的问题……”游戏把头埋在他胸前闷闷地说，而海马在回答之前，发现自己的腰带已经被解开抽了出来，腰际顿时一凉。  
“我为什么非得回答一只来历不明的博美犬的无聊问题？”  
“好过分呀……我可是很认真的，”武藤游戏耷拉下耳朵，抬起眼睛真诚而又无辜地看着他，“早上初诣的时候，海马君许的愿望是什么？”  
“那种东西不过是仪式而已，想要的东西我会自己去拿到手。”  
“果然是海马君的风格。不过我还是许了愿，有事情想要拜托神明大人呢。”  
“无趣。”  
“新的一年要是可以得到海马君主动的kiss就好了。”  
“如果要说梦话，现在马上回你的窝里躺着还来得及做白日梦。”  
“真的不行吗？”  
“哼。”

 

 

“可恶……快点……拔出去！“被脱到一半的风衣松松垮垮地挂在手肘上，黑色紧身衣被扯到胸口上，海马濑人依旧被困在门口。面前是不听话的博美，背后是冰冷的防盗门和墙壁。如果不是身下垫着一层风衣，恐怕此刻描绘着白龙的地毯已经弄脏了。  
“这个做不到呀，海马君。还得几分钟才能结束，乱来的话反而会受伤的，“对方亲亲他，手上的动作依然没停下来。当然，在他后穴内持续的射精行为也没有中止。犬科膨大的结牢牢卡在甬道深处，让他动弹不得。很难强行挣脱开来，就算不顾一切那么做，也一定会受伤，会坏掉的……让人本能地如此恐惧。可是顺应发展也并不轻松，不断灌入的精液把不久前才被初次开发的地方填得满满当当，即便是上身的动作牵引过去的细微姿势变动也会让肢体交缠的地方发出暧昧的水声。人类本不应该拥有的结在身体深处撑开脆弱的黏膜，连带着柔软的内脏、敏感的神经和鼓动的心跳都仿佛被浸染被侵犯。  
“明明只是被捡回来的流浪狗而已，竟敢这么嚣张……你……够了……给我停……武藤游戏！“  
“对不起，可是海马君里面实在……太舒服了，在痉挛着，紧紧地吸着我，好厉害……”对方抓住他的手，手指带着他的指尖一起探进穴口：“你看，这样就算想出来，也做不到……“  
海马濑人依然颤抖着腰，在对方放松手上的力度后迅速挣脱开来，抽出手朝那张脸来了一拳。  
“好痛啊，海马君。如果是哪里不舒服了，可以直接告诉我……“  
“别一直盯着看！”  
对方眨眨眼睛，甩来甩去的蓬蓬尾巴不时扫过他裸露在外的腿上，包括敏感的内侧皮肤和被体液和润滑弄得湿滑不已的腿根。  
接着，对方抬起他的腰和腿，翻成跪趴的姿势。就算不提中途搅动后穴带来的刺激，被摆成这种雌兽便于受精的屈辱姿势也足够让海马濑人大脑一片空白。  
“可恶，你这混蛋……！”  
“这样就不会看到我在看你了吧？海马君……好色……在晃着腰。啊，刚刚射到里面的漏出来了，从漂亮的粉红色小穴里，白色的……流出来好多。抱歉，地毯……”  
“竟敢弄脏我的青眼……呜……你到底还要多久！”  
“马上就好了！对不起，这副身体比较麻烦……动物为了保证雌性能受孕，是会有各种措施呢，我也没想到会这样……”  
突然试图挣扎站起的海马又因为双腿酸软滑回地面，被从身后紧紧抱住：“还好吗，刚刚去了的话，还是先休息一下的好。里面的东西，我帮你弄出来。”  
“哼，就算清理出来，马上你又会弄得一团糟。”  
“说的也是……今天就再做一次好吗？作为新年第一天的纪念，想再多感受一下……”  
“随便你。”  
于是当对方从柜子上的盒子里翻出一根细长的不明物体时，海马濑人再次怀疑起了人生。  
“不要紧张，放松的话应该就不会痛的……”对方握住他的性器，把塑料制的长棍从排泄用的小孔小心翼翼地塞进去。看着鲜艳的人造物体一点一点地没入狭窄的尿道，海马濑人在不自觉屏住呼吸的同时羞愤难当地咬紧了牙关。这个混蛋……还真的就这样为所欲为了吗！  
坚硬的无机物深深插进脆弱的部位，每一次呼吸的时候都和收缩的窄道内侧相互挤压着，被异物侵入的感觉只让人想快点解脱。  
他忍不住自己伸出手想要拔掉，对方却把那只手按在地上，然后用另一只手把塑料棒抽出一截。就要解脱了——正当他松了一口气的时候，对方又捏住上端塞了回去。受到意料之外的冲击，海马濑人本能地弹起腰，痛苦地喘息着，在一番争夺之后终于成功抢过控制权，把那个小玩意拔出来扔到客厅另一边。  
“不舒服吗，抱歉啊海马君。”对方安慰着，却毫不客气地动着腰，狠狠顶着里面不妙的地方，同时还抚摸着方才被折磨过的性器，从冠状沟到后方脆弱的囊袋都丝毫不漏地照顾着，由于之前的遭遇而有点泛红的马眼也被时轻时重地搔刮着，在轻微的疼痛后却是升腾起来的快感，腰部深处甜美的麻痹感逐渐加重。凌乱的喊声和喘息持续着，所以对方在他真正开始慌乱挣扎起来的时候，没能及时反应过来。

“对不起！海马君，我帮你清理，所以，不要哭……”  
“谁哭了？！给我出去，就现在，滚出去！”  
海马濑人把瑟瑟发抖的博美犬踹出门外，迅速反锁，然后以最快的速度进了浴室。  
身体外侧还好说，可是里面的东西实在太难清理。人体毕竟没有猫科动物之类那么灵活，自己无论以什么姿势努力去掏，也只能清理出其中的一部分而已。被顶到最深处成结，长达数十分钟灌入的黏稠精液，根本不是轻易就能搞定的。真是蠢得要命，明明就算不知疲倦地射再多进来，也不会有任何东西可供受精。在温水里泡得脑袋开始昏沉，他发觉这样不是办法，必须找点什么能探到里面拨开内壁，才能让被吸在紧致甬道里的浊液滑落下来，融进水里。  
他踏出浴缸，胡乱地用毛巾擦了擦身上的水，到玄关咬牙切齿地拿起之前那根曾经被做过不知廉耻之事的塑料细棍，再一边内心咒骂着精力过剩的家伙一边走回浴室。由于分神，不慎在踏进浴缸时滑倒了。  
呛进水的难受和磕到坚硬无比浴缸底部的疼痛同时向他袭来，而此刻外面的武藤游戏听到巨大的响动，也终于按捺不住担忧，从没关紧的窗户爬进房间。  
“海马君，没事吧，我听到了好大的声音……啊。”  
“别过来！”扶着浴缸边站起身的海马濑人怒视着他，风衣被搭在一旁，身上的紧身衣吸足水分后变得深深浅浅，湿答答地贴在皮肤上。之前激烈的性事留下的吻痕和膝盖磕出的青紫，在浴室的灯光下更加醒目。从热水蒸得发红的皮肤上滴落的不知道是水还是汗液，因为肌肉的收缩，又有一部分精液从穴口顺着大腿滑下来，沉进浴缸的积水里。  
对警告听而不闻，武藤游戏还是踏了进去，浴缸里的水顿时哗啦涌出不少。虽说浴缸不算小，但是在容纳海马濑人的身高之后再要装进一个人还是有些难度。  
“你给我适可而止！无论如何今天都不能再做了。“海马濑人试图踹开对方，却被趁此机会钻到了腿间，接着对方凑得更近了。  
“所以一个人果然还是有些不方便吧，我来帮你清理。“对方的手指伸了进去，撑开紧闭的所在后，温热的水倒灌进去，伴随着搅动溶化开，然后他能感觉到，对方又再探到里面更深的地方。伴随着变得洁净的安心感而来的，却是内侧荡漾开来的空虚感。被贯穿的记忆还鲜明地残留着，那个维持时间长得要命的结的形状也好，对方开始射精前猛烈抽动着的力度也好，把自己填满的精液的温度也好……尽是不知所谓的无聊而夸张的东西，但是正因为对方是这个家伙，所以才会允许，才会默许这种程度的肆意妄为。  
博美犬乖的时候也过于安静，虽然伴随着细致的清理过程的还有莫名其妙的频繁亲吻，但是由于过度劳累，或许再加上水温真的令人困倦，洗到一半的时候海马濑人就睡着了，连对方在旁边絮絮叨叨什么也听不清楚。醒来的时候，他已经在自己的房间床上躺了不知道多久，拿起床头的时钟才发现已经是傍晚，而且自己的睡衣也好好地穿在身上。  
一阵清脆的响声传来，他偏过头去看，毛乎乎的博美犬摇着尾巴。  
“别以为你这样就能当作什么都没发生。“海马濑人过去提起博美的耳朵，对方紫色的圆圆眼睛对上他的，抬起前爪抱住他的腿，发出呜呜的声音。  
“在这种时候就知道装狗了，别以为有木马替你求情就万事大吉。“  
“嗷呜……”一阵烟雾过后，小巧的博美犬变成了只剩下耳朵尾巴和狗狗一样的人类。在盛怒的海马濑人床前，土下座。  
“今晚你没有饭吃，明白了吗？”  
“是，非常抱歉，海马君。我不应该到了发情期就做得那么过火。”  
“哼。”  
“以后我会先好好征求同意再……可以原谅我吗？”  
“今晚你吃狗粮。”  
“什么？”  
“之前木马买的，一直没拆，你今天可以开始吃了。”  
“真的很抱歉！”


End file.
